


Regardless of Fate

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of dream bjs, Soulmates, Telepathy, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: On everyone's 18th birthday, they receive the ability to hear their soulmate's thoughts. Jared discovers his soulmate is none other than Evan Hansen.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no way Evan Hansen could forget a date like Jared Kleinman’s birthday. Even though the two of them had fallen out of friendship in the middle school years, Jared was still enough of Evan’s life that he wouldn’t forget a detail like that. It was their senior year of high school, and it was Jared’s 18th birthday—the famous 18. Becoming an adult meant voting, moving out, buying cigarettes, and the start of soulmate telepathy. 

He hadn’t experienced it himself, but Evan knew that on their 18th birthday, people would begin to hear their soulmates’ thoughts on occasion. He knew that the communication wouldn’t go both ways until both or all people involved were also 18. He also knew Jared wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to tell him all about the girl’s voice in his head. 

He was aware Jared would seek him out before school, if only to add Evan to his list of people he boasted to about his soulmate. So, Evan waited by his locker awkwardly. 

When Jared eventually did show up and approach him, he wasn’t as proud and excited as Evan had expected. Instead, he vaguely looked as though he’d seen a ghost. He shuffled up to him, expression clouded.

Evan looked up from his special staring spot on the tile floor. “Happy birthday?” he offered. 

Jared seemed to jolt slightly. He looked conflicted. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again after a second. 

“Um, are you okay?” Evan fidgeted with his shirt. “Hear your, uh, soulmate yet?”

“Uh.” Jared cleared his throat. “Yeah, actually.”

“Really? Is she nice?”

Jared hesitated. “He.”

“Oh,” Evan said quietly. “Is he nice?”

“Yeah. But he can’t hear me yet.”

“Oh, a younger man, huh?” Evan regretted saying that. 

Jared laughed a bit. “Guess so.”

“What do you think he’s like?”

Jared was quiet for a second. “Shy.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s– Doesn’t seem your type,” Evan said. 

Jared hummed, scratching his arm. “You’d be surprised.”

“Really?” Evan coughed. “Huh. Uh, how’s 18?” He didn’t think he could be any more awkward. Jared probably wanted to detox from him already. 

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “It’s interesting, I suppose.” 

Evan nodded. “Yeah, uh, I guess it doesn’t really feel that different, huh?” He wished he would stop talking. 

Jared spoke up. “Enough about me, yeah? Let’s talk about something interesting.”

“Your soulmate isn’t interesting?” Evan was confused. 

“It’s… He’s-” Jared fidgeted slightly. “I’m just not sure what to say about it.”

“Oh,” Evan said simply. He didn’t know why Jared hadn’t gotten bored with him and left yet. 

“Do you wanna sit together at lunch?”

“What?”

Jared toyed with the strap of his bag. “Lunch?”

“Me?”

Jared nodded. 

Why Evan? He was even more confused now. Jared never showed any interest in him anymore, and Evan expected much less than that on Jared’s birthday. “What?”

Jared bit his lip. “It’s been a while, right? Lunch together isn’t gonna hurt us.”

“I-I guess?” Evan was dumbfounded. This had to be the longest in person conversation Jared had held with him for a long time. 

Jared cracked a smile. “Yeah? Awesome.”

Evan blinked. “This isn’t a joke?”

Jared shook his head. “100% serious. Promise.”

“Why?”

“Because. I want to.”

“But why?”

Jared hummed. “Because I want to be around you more, Evan. Simple as that.”

“Wh–” Evan resisted asking why again. But he still wondered it. Why _would_ Jared want to spend time with him? Chances were that his family friend just wanted to use him for personal gain. Evan decided not to get his hopes up. “Um, okay,” he said. 

Jared held his hands up in surrender. “I don’t have any ulterior motives. Really. I just miss you, is all.”

“Uh, yeah, okay, lunch,” Evan agreed. He still didn’t know if he could trust this, but it couldn’t hurt to try. 

Jared seemed to perk up, grinning. “Awesome. I’ll see you then.”

\-----------

Jared hadn’t remembered it was his birthday when he’d first woken up. He hadn’t realized that he had reached such a milestone in his life, nor did he realize what that milestone brought with it. It had been confusing when he heard a voice that was not his own rambling on inside his head. It had been even more confusing when he realized it was the voice of the one and only Evan Hansen.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected, honestly. He’d never really considered his soulmate being someone so close by. What he did know, now, was why he found himself still thinking about Evan so much. Even after he’d tried to distance himself, the thoughts just wouldn’t seem to leave. Finally, though, he understood. They were meant to be together. Jared felt happy thinking about that. But now he had to regain the trust he’d thrown in the trash when he’d made the stupid choice to distance himself.

Jared dropped down into the seat next to Evan at his lunch table, smiling at him. “Hey there.”

“Oh,” Evan said, looking up. “You came.”

“‘Course I came. I told you. I miss you, Ev.”

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

Jared blinked. “Oh, I guess I haven’t, huh? Maybe we should change that.”

“You actually want to spend time. With me.” Evan was still confused. 

“Yeah. I do.”

“..Huh.” Evan picked at his tray, which didn’t have much on it. 

“I’ve just been thinking, y’know? About how nice it was when we were close. I miss it. I miss you.” Jared was probably saying too much too fast.

“Wh– But literally the other day you called me lame? And kinda implied you wished you didn’t know me?” Evan frowned. 

Jared winced. “Yeah… Sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He paused. “D’ya want some of my food?” 

“Nah.” Evan still hadn’t taken a bite of his own. 

Jared frowned. “You should really eat, Ev. At least a little. I really am sorry about all that shit I said. It was just me in denial. I know that doesn’t really make up for any of it, but it’s a start, at least.”

Evan was quiet for a bit. “Denial of what?”

Jared cursed internally. He shouldn't have run his mouth like that. He was going to scare Evan off if he dropped everything on him at once like that. “Denial that I know I’m an asshole and don’t want to be anymore.”

“Oh.” Evan pushed his food around aimlessly. “You don’t?”

Jared shook his head. It was true. “I really don’t.”

“Right. Um–” Evan was obviously trying to make conversation. “How’s your soulmate?”

“Confusing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just don’t understand some of the things they think, is all.” Jared handed Evan a fry. 

“Like what?” Evan asked. “I can try.” He ate the fry without thinking about it. 

Jared handed him another, shrugging. “I dunno, he just seems to have trouble with stuff.”

Evan ate it involuntarily as well. “Mood,” he mumbled. 

Jared kept up his secondhand feeding. “Yeah. Anyway, how have you been? How’s the park?”

Evan shrugged. “Same I guess. Haven’t broke another arm or whatever.”

Jared nodded. “No trees fell or anything?”

“Uh,” Evan tried to make something up. “No,” he settled on.

Jared frowned slightly. “Ev?”

“Huh?”

“Did something happen at the park or something?” Jared knew something happened. Evan was thinking about it. He’d gotten attacked by a squirrel and it scared him.

“No, it’s fine at the park. Everything’s fine. They let me paint the welcome sign, you know.” Evan did not want Jared to know a squirrel had attacked him. 

Jared hesitated. “Was it fun?”

“Painting the sign? Yeah, I guess. Relaxing.” Evan had gotten three splinters. 

“Did you hurt your hands again?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

Jared shrugged. “Can I see?”

Evan blinked, but held his hands out. “I’m confused.”

Jared hummed, taking Evan’s hands in his own to inspect them. “You still have a splinter,” he noted.

Evan was blushing a little. “Well, I– It was too hard to– How did you know it was there?” He needed to calm down. Jared had a soulmate now. 

Jared lightly traced his finger over it, careful not to put any pressure and hurt him. “I can see it.”

“F-From all the way over there?” Evan squeaked. He _really_ needed to calm down. But Jared’s touch was so gentle. 

“No, I just had a feeling. You got splinters last time too.” Jared didn’t release his hands. He really liked how flustered he was getting.

“I-I’m clumsy a lot,” Evan mumbled, staring at their hands. Now was not the time to think of things he’d like Jared to do to him. 

Jared fought his own blush. Evan seemed to have a lot of ideas about what his hands could be used for. He lightly ran his thumb over the back of Evan’s hand. “Yeah. It’s cute.”

“O-Oh,” Evan whispered. It was far too late to stop his thoughts now. 

Jesus, Evan had an active imagination. He reluctantly released his hands. “Anyway, tell me something that’s been up with you.”

“Uh. P-Painted a sign.” Evan could hear his heartbeat, and couldn’t remember if he’d said that already. 

Jared smiled. That was sweet. “What else?”

“Um. I catalogued leaves?”

“How was that?”

“I liked it,” Evan said quietly. 

Jared smiled at him. “Go on?”

“I think we’ve got an invasive tree growing. I found some odd leaves?”

“What’s that mean?”

“A tree’s growing there that doesn’t belong. It takes the nutrients from the good trees and spreads its seeds, and if we don’t stop it, it’ll kill the whole park.”

“Oh, that’s pretty bad. How do you stop it?”

“Ranger Gus is having me de-root it and replant the trees around it. Which is hard. It’s basically a cleanse of the area. And I’m not getting paid.” Evan sighed. 

“I can maybe help out, if you want? That sounds like a lot of work for one person.” Jared gave a crooked grin. “I wouldn’t mind. I could use some more time outside.”

Evan thought about it. Jared was right about one thing at least. He was super pale. Sunlight would be good for him. But– “You don’t have a state park issued license to move the flora.”

“Oh? How do you even get one of those?”

“Remember that four month application process I went through just to be an unpaid apprentice?” Evan said. “That.”

“Jeez. Well, I can offer moral support?”

“Thanks, Jared.” Evan gave him a smile. Maybe Jared was trying harder than he’d thought. 

There was a weird noise behind the lunch table, like someone snickering. Evan turned around, and two boys were facing them. 

“Yo, dude, why are you hanging out with this freak?” one said to Jared. “Isn’t this dude under your usual radar?” 

The other boy laughed. “He pay you to sit with him? How pathetic. No wonder he always eats alone. No amount of money is enough to make someone stay.”

The two laughed together. 

Jared scoffed, turning to them with narrow eyes. “Hey, why don’t you shut the fuck up? I’d actually much rather sit here and talk about actually interesting things instead of sitting with you and listen to the latest story of how a girl didn’t want to fuck you.”

The two didn’t seem to care enough to argue back, but both flashed Jared the middle finger as they laughed their way to their own lunch table. 

Evan was working on his breathing. He knew they were right, and he knew Jared only said those things so he wouldn’t have a complete panic attack. He didn’t say anything. 

Jared turned back to Evan. “Hey, they’re just assholes who don’t know what they're talking about.”

Evan nodded, but he knew Jared was only saying that. They were right about him. He was a freak and Jared shouldn’t waste his time with him. 

Jared grimaced. “Hey, do you wanna come over or something this afternoon?”

Evan looked up, but pain was still in his eyes. “Huh?”

“We can play that old game we used to play together all the time, yeah? It’ll be fun!” Jared cautiously dropped his hand down on top of Evan’s.

Evan’s eyes landed on their hands again. He didn’t think Jared remembered that. “You– It’s your birthday, Jared. You don’t want to try and find your soulmate?”

“I think it’ll be fine.” He held Evan’s hand more firmly. 

Evan cursed himself for how easily Jared could fluster him. “O-Okay, as long as you don’t spray me with silly string again?”

Jared gave him a warm smile. “No promises,” He teased.

Evan fidgeted. “I really don’t like the texture of it, Jared.”

“I won’t silly string you. Promise.”

“Fine.” Evan didn’t trust that much. 

“Scouts honor,” Jared assured. He boldly laced his fingers with Evan’s.

Evan nodded in understanding, fighting every impulse that went against his better judgement and urged him to kiss the other boy. 

Jared wished Evan followed his urge. He smiled. “So, my place? After school?”

Evan blinked himself out of his very bisexual daze. “Oh, uh, sure.”

“Awesome.” Jared used his free hand to feed Evan some chicken.

Evan ate it, but he was still thinking about those two boys. 

Jared wished he could address it without exposing himself, but he was pretty sure if he said something Evan would get suspicious. He did the next best thing. Tried to get Evan’s mind off of it by leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Jared’s tactic worked. Evan’s mind went completely blank. 

Jared blinked. “Ev?”

Evan was frozen. 

“Hello?”

Evan jolted. “I have gym now!”

“Oh?”

“I– Bye!” Evan tried to scramble away. 

“Wait- Huh?” What just happened? Jared watched Evan retreat in confusion.

Evan was unbelievably embarrassed. Even gym class couldn’t top that as the most embarrassing thing of the day. He just tried not to think about it. 

\---------------


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------

Jared pushed open his bedroom door, leading Evan inside. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Evan nodded. “Uh, yeah.” He stepped in carefully. “Looks the same.”

“Yeah,” Jared snorted. 

“Nice.”

Jared laughed a bit. “Thanks. I try.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing his case full of video game disks. 

Evan stood by the doorway awkwardly. He still had suspicions that this was all a joke. 

Jared hummed. “You can come sit down, Ev. I’m not gonna bite. Unless you want me to.” Evan was currently thinking about how the current situation felt like it was leading to sex. 

Evan jolted. “What?! No! I’m– Don’t bite me.” Though he wouldn’t really mind if Jared did. He sat down slowly. 

Jared smiled to himself. “So, what do you wanna play?”

Evan took a deep breath. “Whatever you want?”

Jared scooted a little closer, leg pressing against Evan’s. “Lets see what I have, then.”

Evan was hyper aware of Jared’s proximity. “O-Okay.” Now it really felt like things were supposed to escalate. 

Jared wasn’t going to try anything, obviously, but it was still fun to tease. “Just point out any you think look interesting.” He started flipping through the pages of disks.

“Uh…” Evan’s eyes caught on a disk, but he didn’t want to say anything. 

Jared paused in flipping the pages. “Which one?”

“What?”

“Which game did you see? That you liked?”

“How did you know I saw one?” It was Minecraft.

Jared bumped his shoulder lightly into Evan’s. “I could just tell.”

Evan bit his lip. “Fine. That one.” He pointed. 

“Minecraft it is, then.” He smiled, pulling the disk out.

“As long as you turn player vs player off,” Evan mumbled. It wasn’t fun when Jared killed him every time he spawned. 

“Deal,” Jared hummed, hopping off the bed to go get the game running. He grabbed his controllers, dropping back onto the bed. He resumed his previous proximity.

Evan couldn’t help leaning against him slightly when he returned to the bed. “Creative mode?” Survival made him anxious. 

Jared nodded, passing him a controller as he started the game.

Evan turned the controller on and found himself leaning more heavily against the other boy. 

Jared smiled, heart fluttering. He shifted then to be a bit more comfortable as Evan leaned into him. “We can make a house full of bunnies.”

“Yes!” Evan agreed. “I like the baby ones. And how they follow you.” 

Jared nodded. “They’re almost as cute as you.”

Evan’s breath caught. “Huh?”

“How big should the house be?”

Evan gulped. Of course Jared was joking. “Uh– Cozy sized?”

Jared scoffed internally. Joking? Absolutely not. He subtly pressed his leg my firmly against Evan’s.

Evan was again hyper aware of his contact with Jared. He could hardly focus on the game. 

Jared made sure to touch Evan whenever possible, even going as far as reaching over to gently place his hands over Evan’s on the controller in order to guide him somewhere.

Evan was blushing madly. Half of him wanted to enjoy this time with Jared, but the other half knew this had to be some sort of joke. Jared had a soulmate now, and he was hearing that boy’s thoughts the whole time they were sitting there playing Minecraft. He was either pretending to be interested in Evan for a laugh, or he was simply doing what his soulmate’s thoughts were making him want to do. With Evan instead. 

Jared wasn’t sure why he didn’t just tell Evan. Well, actually a big reason was he was afraid of scaring him off. But that excuse didn’t really hold up when Jared suddenly found himself pressing a kiss to the corner of Evan’s lips. 

Evan was frozen again, his mind blank like it had been earlier. 

Jared slapped himself for acting on impulse. It was too late to turn back now, though. He kissed him again, this time a little more centered.

Evan knew Jared shouldn’t be doing this, especially with his new soulmate and on his birthday, no less. But, Evan also knew that he’d been pining after Jared for quite a while, and one afternoon of this couldn’t hurt, right?

Jared took that as a good sign. He leaned in close, mere inches from Evan’s face. “Hey,” he whispered. “Can I kiss you? For real?”

Evan blinked. “N-” Yes, yes, yes. “Y-Yes?”

Jared sealed his lips to Evan’s, kissing him with all he had.

Evan melted, pressing gently against Jared’s lips with his own. 

Jared dropped his controller, leaning into the kiss and bringing a hand up to Evan’s cheek. His thumb traced over his cheekbone softly.

Evan could handle this. It was what he wanted, after all, and he silently promised himself this wouldn’t escalate. It would be just this afternoon, nothing more, and he was okay with that. 

\------

Jared pressed a sweet kiss to Evan’s lips. “Happy four months, sweetie.”

Evan was blushing. “You too, Jare.” 

Jared smiled, pulling Evan into his lap. 

Evan grinned, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared beamed, stealing another kiss.

“You’re warm,” Evan said quietly. “I’m cold.”

Jared hugged him close. “I’ll warm you up then.”

“Aw, okay,” Evan laughed. He was happy with Jared, but there was a growing fear in his mind. Jared had a soulmate, and tomorrow, Evan would too. He didn’t know how they could continue on like this, especially considering Evan’s soulmate may already be 18. If they were, maybe they knew about Evan and Jared from Evan’s thoughts. It all scared him. 

Jared felt incredibly shitty for never telling Evan. He’d meant to, but it there just had never been a good opportunity, and then Jared felt like it was too late. He was scared of tomorrow as well, but not for the same reasons as Evan. He was terrified that Evan would hate him for lying for so long once he found out. Jared wouldn’t blame him if he did. “Do you wanna cuddle for a while? My bed is nice and warm, y’know.”

Evan nodded. “Please?” He needed to relax. This possible last day with Jared needed to be perfect. 

Jared agreed. He smiled, kissing Evan softly before pulling him to his bedroom. He pulled back the blankets, climbing in and holding his arms open in invitation. 

Evan joined him, falling back against his warmth comfortably. “Thank god for cuddles.”

Jared chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

That hurt Evan’s heart. “I-I love you too.”

Jared kissed his head again, hugging him as close as possible.

Evan leaned into him. He knew they should talk about what was going to happen, but couldn’t say it. 

“Let’s just stay like this, okay? Just me and you right here. We don’t have to worry about anything, at least for a little while.” Jared didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t know what to say.

Evan took Jared’s hand in his own. “Okay, J. I can do that.” He wasn’t sure if he could. 

Jared squeezed him. “Everything will work out.” He hoped.

“I hope.” Evan closed his eyes. “I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too, Ev. Things will be okay.” Jared pulled the blankets tighter around them.

“Just– Hold me?”

“For as long as you want,” Jared assured. He let his own eyes fall closed.

“Eternity,” Evan whispered. 

Jared just held him tight.

—————

Evan had soon fallen asleep against Jared, breathing evenly and not worrying about his birthday. 

Jared had also fallen asleep, but had woken up only a few hours later. 

Evan was twitching a little, having a dream. He held onto Jared tightly. 

It wasn’t until a moment later that Jared realized what the dream was, his cheeks heating up. Evan had a lot of wet dreams, and this was definitely one of them.

Dream Evan was looking up at Dream Jared with wide eyes, currently in the middle of sucking him off. Evan wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his sexual fantasies sometimes dominated his thoughts and dreams. He was a teenager, after all. 

Jared shuddered at the images in his head. He’d learned very quickly that Evan had a very active and very vivid imagination. He looked down at the the boy sleeping soundly in his arms.

Evan was still sleeping peacefully, save for some muscle twitches. In his dream, he wasn’t giving Jared a blowjob anymore. It had switched abruptly—like dreams do—to him instead riding Jared on the bed they were cuddled on currently in the real world. 

“Jesus,” Jared muttered. Maybe he should wake him up before he had to go jack off. He had no idea what time it was, but he did know he was being pretty affected by Evan’s dreams. He shifted slightly. “Ev? Sweetie?”

Evan didn’t move, but whimpered a soft yet desperate, “Jared,” into his pillow. 

Jared shuddered again. He shook Evan lightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Babe, wake up.”

Evan stirred, but was still asleep. “F-Fuck,” he mumbled in much the same tone as his utterance a moment ago. 

Jared couldn’t take much more. “ _Ev_ , C’mon, wake up.”

“Jared,” Evan said again, more desperately that time. Although it seemed to wake himself up. He jolted, eyes opening and heart pounding. “Wha–?”

Jared smiled. “Hey.”

Evan gulped. His dream was fading, but not quick enough. “H-Hi.”

Jared chuckled. “You look flustered. ‘sup?”

“N-Nothing.”

“No? If you say so.”

“Uh– What time is it?”

Jared shrugged. “Not sure.” He kissed Evan sweetly. 

“I’m hungry,” Evan whispered. 

Jared hummed. “What do you wanna eat?”

“Di– Uh. Pancakes?” Evan cursed himself. That dream had really gotten to him. 

Jared laughed. He wouldn’t mind if Evan ate his dick. Well, maybe not eat. He would prefer sucking to eating. He was still thinking about Evan’s dreams too. “You want me to make you some or do you wanna go out somewhere?”

“I wouldn’t mind going out,” Evan said softly. In all honesty, he enjoyed going out with Jared. People could see them together. But that might all end tomorrow. 

Jared ran his fingers through Evan’s hair, combing through his bed head. “Where d’ya wanna go?”

“IHop?”

“Sure.” He liked to get burgers there. Mostly because Evan always argued that it was ‘immoral’. 

“Only breakfasts foods are allowed,” Evan said. “In case you were thinking of being a criminal.”

“What?! Boo!” Jared stuck his tongue out. “IHob!”

“Please Jared.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get the strawberry crepes instead of a burger.”

“Also, carry me.” Evan was fine with strawberry crepes as long as he wasn’t the one eating them. 

“Carry you to the car or, like, the whole time?”

“Hm. Whole time.”

Jared snorted. “Lazy boy. Okay, I’ll carry you.” Jared stole a kiss.

Evan smiled. “Not lazy. Just resourceful.”

“Mhm.” Jared kissed his forehead. 

“Carry me like the prince I am.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed again. “Anything for you.” He smiled warmly.

“Love you,” Evan said. 

“I love you too,” Jared murmured, pressing a single kiss to Evan’s jaw. “Do you wanna go now or do you wanna lay here for a few more minutes?”

“Mm, few more minutes.”

Jared smiled, tracing a finger over the familiar curve of Evan’s cheekbone and down his jaw. “You’re so pretty, you know that? The prettiest boy in the world.”

Evan reddened. “No,” he argued, but his voice was light. He didn’t really want Jared to stop. 

Jared kissed his cheek. “Yep, definitely the prettiest. You’re such a good boy.”

Evan bit his lip. His blush deepened. “G-Go on?”

Jared continued tracing his fingers over Evan’s face. “Beautiful eyes. Cute nose.” He kissed the tip of his nose. “Perfect lips. God, you’re amazing.”

“Y-Yeah?” Evan squeaked. He leaned into Jared’s touch. This really reminded him of how his dream had begun. 

“Absolutely.” Jared happened to know that Evan had a massive praise kink. While it hadn’t initially been his intention to rile the other boy up, it was a positive side effect of Jared conveying his affection. “The best boy. My good boy.”

Evan made an embarrassed whiney sound, and buried his face in Jared’s shoulder. He definitely didn’t want to be this worked up right before going out to eat, but he was enjoying it way too much. 

Jared smiled, threading his fingers through Evan’s hair and petting him soothingly. “You’re beautiful and perfect. My perfect boy, the light of my life.”

“J-Jared, c’mon now,” Evan murmured. 

Jared hummed. “You c’mon,” he teased. “It’s just the facts. You’re so good for me.”

Evan was sweating. He couldn’t take much more of this. “I– I need to– I gotta pee and then we can leave.” He was not going to pee. 

Jared smirked to himself. He’d felt Evan’s hard on the whole time he’d been pressed up against him. “Okay, but before you go let me just say one last thing.” He shifted to kiss Evan’s temple. “You’re the best boy I’ve ever seen and I love everything about you.” He pecked Evan’s lips, voice a low murmur. “My sweet boy.” He smiled. He liked teasing Evan like this.

Evan squeaked, which turned into a small whimper. He gulped and rolled off the bed, scrambling as quick as he could toward the bathroom. 

Jared smirked as he sat up, watching Evan as he hurried away. He was so cute. 

Evan breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Jared waited patiently as Evan relieved himself, smirking to himself. It didn’t take very long at all for him to finish, judging by his thoughts. Jared’s praise must’ve really gotten to him.

Evan—no longer horny—returned to the bedroom. “H-Hey, showtime?”

Jared grinned. “Yeah?”

“IHop?”

“Yeah! Get your shoes on, babe.”

Evan did, quickly. “Pancakes? Please? Carry me.”

Jared got to his feet after his shoes were on as well. He held his arms open. “C’mon then,” He smiled.

Evan smiled back, melting into Jared’s arms. 

Jared lifted him up, cradling him against his chest. 

Evan grinned. “I love you.”

Jared kissed him affectionately. “I love you too.”

\------ 

Evan’s head hurt. His eyes registered the sunlight coming in from the window before he even opened them. He groaned, waking up fully. Something was off. 

Jared had asked Evan to stay the night, which he had. Unfortunately, Jared himself was still sound asleep, snuggled up against Evan’s side happily.

Evan rubbed his eyes and looked down at Jared, but was confused. Why was he thinking about—very vividly—baking chocolate chip cookies with his faithful assistants R2-D2 and BB-8?

Jared shifted slightly, pressing himself close to Evan’s side in his sleep.

Evan tried to focus on Jared, but the thoughts were still there. He could almost hear the helpful beeps from R2. “Jared,” he whispered, poking him. “Wake up.”

Jared let out a soft whine, shifting once again. 

Evan shook him. “Jared, please.” 

Jared made another noise as he roused, cracking an eye open after a moment. “Hm?”

Evan was scared. “Jared, I can only think about robots.”

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?” He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“I– Okay, well, it’s gone now, but I had a prophetic vision of making cookies with Star Wars robots.”

“‘S the soulmate thing,” Jared murmured, shrugging.

Evan froze. “Wh– Holy shit,” he mumbled. “It’s my birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” Jared hummed, eyes once again closed.

Evan whacked him. “Wake up! This is important!”

Jared grunted. “Sorry. I’m awake.”

“I-I have a–” Evan felt like crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jared assured, frowning slightly. He sat up, pulling Evan into a hug. He hated it when things made Evan cry. It always made his heart hurt.

Evan’s tears started falling. “I-I don’t want to break up with you,” he mumbled. “I don’t want a soulmate.”

Jared's heart panged. He never should’ve hidden things from Evan. He was crying because _Jared_ had been too much of a coward to tell Evan the truth. He hugged the crying boy against his chest. “We don’t have to break up, Love.”

“Wh-What is my soulmate gonna think?! I can’t leave them alone! Not when they have such nerdy depressing dreams!”

Jared pouted internally, pulling back to speak. He didn’t think his dreams were that sad. He’d thought it was pretty ok. He shook his head. “Evan. Look at me, please. Whose voice do you hear?” 

Evan didn’t answer. “Ah! They know I thought their dream was depressing! I hate this!”

Evan, please. “How could they know unless they were right here, Evan?” Please don’t be mad. Or sad. Jared didn’t think he could handle it if Evan was disappointed it was him.

Evan sniffled, wiping his eyes with his hand. “H-How– I don’t know! They can hear my thoughts, Jared! They think I’m disappointed in them?!”

Jared squeezed his eyes shut. “Evan. It’s me. It’s been me this whole time!” Sorry. Sorry for not saying it sooner.

Evan froze, breathing hard. “Wh-What?” It was Jared?

“I’m sorry. I should've told you but I _didn’t_ and I don’t even know why and I’m so sorry for keeping it a secret and hurting you like this.”

“Y-You’re–“ Evan was struggling. “You’re my soulmate? H-Honest to god?”

Jared nodded, not meeting Evan’s eyes. “Not a very good one. You were crying because of me.”

“I cry because of everyone! Wh-Why wouldn’t you– Why not just– Four months?!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t have an answer. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you.” He felt like shit.

“I– Four months of anxiety about today! You– Four months of my _thoughts_ that you could hear! My dreams! Shit!” Evan was a wreck.

Jared winced, still not looking up. “I understand if you’re mad. I deserve it.” He sighed, fidgeting. “I think I was scared.”

“I-I’m not mad, I– I just– You must have heard a _lot_ of shit.”

Even Jared had the decency to blush as he recalled some of Evan’s more memorable thoughts he’d heard. “Yeah.”

“D-Don’t remember it now!” Evan shrieked. “God, that’s so embarrassing! Four months of them!”

“Well, if it helps, I liked hearing them.”

“Even the ones when I was having panic attacks, Jared?” Evan snapped. 

Jared shrunk slightly. “No,” He muttered. “I didn’t like those at all.”

Evan sighed. “I-I guess you know me a lot better now.”

“You deserve so much more,” Jared breathed. “I don’t know why the universe was so horrible to stick someone as beautiful and perfect as you with some stupid asshole like me.”

“Wh-What? Jared, no, I’m ecstatic that it’s you!” Evan assured. “Just– Severely embarrassed!”

“Ecstatic?”

“Glad? Excited?”

“I know what it means!” He just didn’t understand why Evan would feel that way after what he’d put him through for the past four months.

“Wh– Because I love you? Because these were the best four months ever? You’re my soulmate, and even if you weren’t, I’d want to stay with you. You would have heard those things eventually.” Evan was worried about Jared. 

Jared stared at Evan for a moment, taking him in. “Jesus, I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too?”

Jared felt almost overwhelmed by the waves of emotion that were floating between them. He just really wanted to kiss Evan.

Evan knew it. “Then kiss me.”

Jared’s lips were on him in an instant, kissing him hard. 

Evan kissed him back, the way he’d learned to over their four months together. 

Jared pulled Evan back down to lay on the bed, a hand tangling in his hair. God, he loved him. He pressed himself as close as possible to the other boy. 

Evan grunted, leaning into Jared’s touch in his hair. He kept his lips on Jared’s. He didn’t want to let go. Thank god it was saturday.

Jared’s lips quirked up into a smirk, end as he kept up the kiss. His free hand went down to rest on Evan’s hip.

The placement of Jared’s hand sent memories of certain dreams to Evan. 

Jared made a soft noise. It certainly didn’t take much to get Evan riled up.

Evan squeaked. He tried to keep his thoughts clean. 

He did a bad job. His thoughts were very much not clean. Jared nipped at his bottom lip.

Evan was losing his desire to keep his mind free of dirty images. He made a quiet sound at the feeling and pressed himself closer to Jared. 

Jared hummed against Evan’s lips. Were things going where he thought they were? Because he certainly wouldn't be upset.

Evan squeaked again. Was Jared really contemplating that? Not that he was against it. 

Jared decided to let Evan lead things. If he wanted thing to escalate, Jared would gladly comply. If not, Jared was just as happy to stay like this. He already knew Evan was his good boy, after all. 

Evan whined. That did him in. He pressed himself even closer to Jared and parted his lips under his. He wanted this.

Jared’s fingers pressed into the skin of Evan’s hip more firmly. He was glad Evan was his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm it seems i may have been kicked out of my biology class a day before finals week because i wasn't paying attention during roll so i was marked absent and passed my absence limit,, interesting
> 
> At least i can still write gay shit w elliot,,, press f to pay respects


End file.
